


Quakerider Ficlets

by theredhoodie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, F/M, Ficlet, Homecoming, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredhoodie/pseuds/theredhoodie
Summary: A series of Quakerider ficlets involving kisses and prompts.





	1. i'm sorry, are you sure?

**Author's Note:**

> A small selection of ficlets created from prompts given on tumblr! Hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern!No-powers!Fake-dating!AU

“Thanks again, Robbie,” Daisy said as they walked up the slightly overgrown walkway to the front porch of Daisy’s house. “You really didn’t have to…”

“What? And miss the chance to play house with your entire crazy family?” Robbie grinned and slung an arm around her shoulders as if that was something they did often. (To be clear, they didn’t.)

She rolled her eyes and lightly hit his torso with the back of her knuckles as they walked up the front stairs. The house was lit up with white fairy lights along the front porch and windows and a huge wreath sat on the front door. Inside, she could hear her expansive family already enjoying themselves.

They’d already gone through the plan on the way over: Daisy was sick of her family asking about her love life during holidays so she grabbed Robbie to pose as her boyfriend. She hadn’t told them much about him so they didn’t have to make up any elaborate lies. Except the whole relationship thing.

“C’mon,” she said, stepping forward and pushing open the front door. They were hit with a wave of Christmas like a physical wave: blaring music, apples and cinnamon in the air, tinsel, bows and various other decorations covering every surface. 

“Daisy!” Everyone seemed to turn and see her at the same time. She was lost in the crowd as everyone moved in to hug her: her cousin Jemma and her husband, Fitz. Elena and Mack, old family friends. Her cousin Bobbi and her on-again-off-again husband, Lance. And of course, her parents, Phil and Melinda. Various other cousins were scattered amid the house, clutching drinks, wearing Christmas sweaters and talking about everything from decorations to family vacations to the newest episode of that political TV show.

Once she finally was able to breath, Daisy found Robbie cowering by the front door and tugged him inside as they pulled off their jackets.

“Who is _this_?” Bobbi asked, sliding over to squeeze Robbie’s bicep as if that were the only way to tell a man’s worth.

Daisy swatted the taller woman’s hand away. “This is Robbie. He’s my—“

“Boyfriend?!” Jemma squealed, her grin nearly splitting her face. She pumped Robbie’s hand up and down in a fierce shake. “That’s great, Daisy! It’s so good to meet you, Robbie.”

“Yeah,” Robbie said, getting his hand back and shaking feeling back into them. “You too.”

Daisy met his eyes with an expression that said _you agreed to this, I warned you!_ “Let’s go put our coats away,” she said, grabbing his hand and heading toward the stairs. The noise quieted down, but they did bump into Uncle Holden coming out of the bathroom. He said something about needing to go get more Scotch.

Daisy’s old room was always the place people piled their coats when they visited. She pushed open the door and flicked on the light. She had thrown a lot of her stuff away when she went to college and it now had little of her personal spark except the purple walls and the carvings in the doorframe of the closet that Phil could never paint over. It was the guest room now.

She tossed her puffy coat over the chair sitting under the window and then folded Robbie’s leather jacket and placed it on the seat. She turned to him, tugging down her dark sweater. “So, ready for this?” She had pulled the stack of cards out of her jacket that would serve as her gifts for everyone. She and Robbie had spent a good few days figuring out if she should add his name to the cards. In the end, she’d hastily added his on the bottom of them all.

He sucked in a deep breath and nodded. “After you.”

The next two hours were a blur. There were drinks, snacks, many photos and conversations, and many times someone was caught shaking a box under the tree to hear what was inside. Christmas music played on a loop. Robbie played a perfect fake boyfriend. Daisy was even getting quiet used to his arm around her as they moved around the house. She was kind of concerned her mom would see through the ruse, but Melinda was either fooled like the rest, or Phil had just given her one too many drinks.

“When’re we opening presents?” Lance asked, holding a beer in his hand. Robbie and Daisy were taking a breather, hiding in the kitchen and nibbling on grapes and cheddar cheese cubes. He joined them at the island, snatching crackers and slathering cheese spread over them.

“Usually at midnight,” Daisy replied around a mouth full of food. She quickly swallowed that down and took a few sips of wine. “Dad’s a stickler for opening gifts only on Christmas Day and since it’s Christmas _Eve_ …”

Lance waved his hand around. “Right, right.” He glanced down at his watch. “Half an hour then.”

She shrugged and he left with a few crackers and cheese on a red, white and green napkin. Alone for a couple more minutes, Daisy chanced a glance at Robbie.

“Think you can stomach another forty minutes of this?” she asked before taking another drink before she said something stupid. (Like how she was actually having a great time, which was a big surprise because she and Robbie were _barely_ friends and yet she was having the best holiday she could remember in her adult life.)

“I can handle it,” he replied with layered on macho arrogance, which made her snicker. “Can you?”

“Handle my family?” She raised her eyebrows as a loud, piercing laugh sliced through the air. “Yeah, them I can handle.”

Finishing off her wine, she grabbed his hand again and dragged him back into the fray. The Christmas tree was massive, barely fitting under the ceiling, decorated extravagantly and standing guard over numerous presents all wrapped in holiday themed paper. They paused in the doorway between the kitchen and living room.

“Mistletoe!” Someone yelled it. Maybe Mack, maybe Phil.

The world seemed to slow and quiet as Daisy glanced up to see that stupid green plant tacked above the door. They’d missed it before, going into the kitchen via the den/family room side. _Shit_.

“Nope,” she said, shaking her head as nearly her entire family turned to look at her and Robbie, her fake-boyfriend. Who, she noticed, was wearing a tiny smirk on his stupid pretty face.

“Oh, come on, Daisy,” Bobbi said.

“It’s a tradition!” Jemma insisted, obviously drunk and leaning against Fitz for support.

She opened her mouth to protest again and then saw her parents. Specifically her mom, who didn’t look as drunk as she had earlier. If Daisy fucked up, Melinda would find out this whole charade. “Fine, fine, okay!” Daisy said, heat rising to her cheeks. Honestly, even if he was her legitimate boyfriend, this would have been embarrassing with her whole family watching.

Placing her hands lightly on his chest, Daisy pushed herself to her toes and wished to get this over with as soon as possible. (Half out of embarrassment, half out of the fact that her heart was hammering and she was afraid she’d like it more than she should.) Robbie leaned in and they kissed.

It was warm and soft and Daisy didn’t even really notice the round of applause from the rest of the houseguests. At first stiff and nervous, all that washed away with the feeling of Robbie’s lips and the light brush of his hands at her waist. 

And then she stepped back, because it was _too much._ The family were back to mingling, pouring new drinks and laughing loudly. They had some semblance of privacy—ish.

“I’m sorry,” Daisy said, her mind whirling a mile a minute because this wasn’t really something they’d talked about when they discussed _the plan_ , “are you sure you—“

He didn’t respond with words but instead another kiss, leaving her with a startled yelp caught in her throat and his arms wrapping around her and _damn_ that was nice. She slipped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss and tossed caution to the wind.

Then they pulled apart and were transported back to her parents’ house amid Jingle Bell Rock and Fitz and Lance arguing about football.

“Wow,” Daisy breathed out because she was feeling a little light headed and it had nothing to do with the wine. “That um…that was…”

“Hey, Merry Christmas, Daisy,” Robbie replied, pressing his lips softly to her cheek before letting her go. She rejoined her family, head dizzy, body buzzing, having no idea how this would play out once the night was over, but not really caring.


	2. stumbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mid S5 goodness.

She probably shouldn’t be here, but it’s where her feet and her car had taken her. Keeping a low profile after they arrived from the future was important, but she couldn’t just keep standing around. She needed to breathe; she was more than Quake, more than the Destroyer of Worlds, and she deserved to step away from the crazy.

So she ended up here, standing on the small porch for far too long so that she starting to feel a bit like a stalker. The familiar car sat in the driveway, watching her as if it had eyes of its own like a large panther. Blinking up at the porch light, she lifted a hand and knocked.

Daisy held her breath like a high school idiot, resisting the urge to back away and sprint back to her ride, when the door swung inward. Robbie was yelling over his shoulder when the door opened, the words falling short when he looked to see who was at the door.

“Daisy,” he said, surprise written across his face. “You’re back.”

She pressed her lips together and pushed down the fluttering in her stomach. “So are you,” she countered, glancing over her shoulder. “Can I come in?”

He stepped aside and she walked in. The place was lit up with yellow bulbs, the remnants of dinner on one end of the dining room table.

“Who is it?” Gabe yelled from the kitchen before he poked his head into the doorway. “Daisy? _Hey_.”

She gave him a little wave. “Hey. Sorry if I was interrupting…”

Robbie shook his head, closing the front door and walking to the table to pick up Chinese food takeout boxes. “It’s okay. What um…what’re you doing here?”

“It’s a long story,” Daisy said, slipping her hands into her back pockets. “And I uh…I wanted to see you.”

He nodded, a soft expression flitting across his face that she couldn’t quite read. “Well if you came all this way…”

“You have no idea,” she whispered.

“Then I guess you’ll have to tell me all about it.” He gave her a small smile and she smiled in return. Which felt weird because she felt as if she hadn’t smiled in ages.

* * *

 

A few hours later, she was relaxed completely on the couch. She’d shed her boots and her jacket and her beanie and hugged her third Corona to her chest and had her legs folded up on the couch. 

She’d told him all about being taken to the future, about what happened to Earth, about the Kree and the auctioning off of Inhumans. He took it all in stride, of which she wasn’t surprised. He housed some sort of inter-dimensional demon and could travel through universes…her story was probably small potatoes to things he’d seen and done.

They’d simmered down into quietly talking about nothing and everything, those sorts of conversations one expects to have at 3AM in college with someone who you may never see ever again. Except Daisy hoped she’d see Robbie again.

“Sometimes I wondered if you’d show up,” she said after another sip of what barely qualified as beer. “In the future I mean. I would have loved to see the Kree’s faces if _you_ showed up.”

Robbie propped his head in his hand and his arm on the back of the couch. “I go where he wants me to go so he lets me come back here and be with Gabe. If I had known…”

She shook her head. “I didn’t say that to make you feel guilty or anything.” She waved her hand around and let it drop against his knee. It took her a few seconds to realize what she’d done. Snatching her hand back, she got to her feet and gathered the empty bottles sitting on the table. “Anyway, I’ll just…” She motioned toward the kitchen and walked on stockinged feet to the sink.

She was all twisted up because of Lincoln and she probably would never get over him, but there was something sad and lonely about the future that made her ache inside. She didn’t tell anyone because they had too much going on, but it was there like ice in her gut. And maybe she was stupid and childish and potentially selfish to think that perhaps Robbie could help melt some of that ice, but here she was.

Tilting her last bottle into the sink, she reached for the faucet when Robbie said her name. And he was close. Like right behind her, close enough for her to now be exceptionally aware of just how close he was.

“You’ve been through a lot,” he said as she set down the last bottle. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Daisy let out a long breath. “I’m very not okay. And…” she frowned and turned, startled at his closeness, his dark eyes all affectionate and understanding, “I’m sorry for just showing up. I should have…called or something.”

“I’m glad you’re here.”

“Are you sure?” A nervous laugh accompanied her words.

His brow furrowed a bit. “Yeah. I’m sure.”

“Oh,” she breathed out. The air seemed to still and everything got quiet. He reached out and his fingers brushed over her hand, her wrist, her arm and that was it. She didn’t know where this came from or where it would lead but she slowly moved forward and then they were kissing. Soft and tentative at first because it was new but _god_ she’d missed this and very soon threw caution to the wind. 

Arms circled torsos and necks and hands ran over shirts and fingers dug into hair. Breaths caught in throats and Daisy’s hands found his shoulders and pushed him back. She was trying to head toward the doorway but they ended up stumbling over the kitchen table chair that was put aside to give Gabe space. That gave them pause, allowing for panting breaths for mere moments before there was more stumbling to the table and Robbie’s hands at her waist, sliding her onto the tabletop. She tightened her legs around his hips and a shiver ran across her skin when he put his hands on her skin and nudged her shirt up toward her ribs.

“Oh God, my eyes!”

They jolted apart, dazed and hazy. Gabe was paused in the doorway, covering his face with one hand. Daisy flushed and detangled herself from Robbie, pulling down her shirt and rubbing her lips with her thumb, though she didn’t move off the table.

“Are you…is it safe?” Gabe peeked between his fingers and let out a sigh of relief. “Uh…I was just grabbing a midnight glass of water.” He wheeled forward and filled a glass from the fridge before setting it between his legs and turning around with finesse and skill. “Just a request…” He waved at the table. “I eat there. So y’know.”

Robbie tilted his head back in annoyance. “Gabe, c’mon.”

“I’m just _saying_!” Gabe exclaimed.

If there had been anything loose and small around, Daisy was pretty sure Robbie would have lobbed it at his little brother. 

“Go back to your room!” Robbie jokingly yelled.

Gabe waved a hand and left the kitchen. The moment was mildly broken, but that didn’t stop Daisy from wrapping her legs around him again and pulling him closer by his shoulders.

“That could have been way worse,” she said with a light, mischievous grin. “If we were at the Lighthouse right now, there’s no way we would have even gotten this far.”

“I’m really glad we’re not there,” Robbie said, sliding his hand along her cheek to cup the back of her head.

She laughed a little and got out “Me too,” before he kissed her again.


	3. curve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in a world where the Secret Warriors still exist, Kree are on Earth, and Robbie is a part of it.

The ground shook under Daisy, vibrations putting almost all of them off balance. The blue faced freak stumbled and Yoyo came out of nowhere, bashing into his spine with her shoulder and boomeranging back to her safe space. Debris fell loose from buildings all around but Daisy made sure to keep herself in check. Joey was escorting the last civilians out of the way.

A wave of heat pulsed through the air, following the arcing sweep of a flaming chain. The ground settled as the chain wrapped around the Kree’s neck and the Rider yanked the alien off his feet. The rest of the Secret Warriors crowded around the Kree. Yoyo picked up the sharp, staff-like weapon that had been creating chaos in this neighborhood.

“Talk,” Daisy said as Yoyo spun the staff and pointed the sharp end at the Kree. Joey’s footsteps crunched over gravel as he joined the group.

The Kree glared, blue blood coating his teeth.

The air was thick with dust and the snaps of the Rider’s flames. Sirens rang from the distance. Daisy met the black holes of the Rider’s eyesockets and nodded. He tugged the chain tighter. The scent of singed flesh soon joined the thick air.

“Never,” the Kree spat out. “I would rather die.”

“That can be arranged,” Yoyo said, prodding his chest.

The Kree met Daisy’s eyes and she saw the hatred for her in them. The Kree created the Inhumans and the Inhumans overpowered them. They _hated_ everyone like her. 

“We should bring—“ Daisy stopped as the Kree’s hand moved behind his back. Time slowed down. “Run!” she yelled as she jumped into action.

Everyone scattered, the staff weapon clanging to the ground. The Rider didn’t run. He simply swung and flung the Kree into the air ten feet, where the alien exploded, sending down a rain of blue and echoes of shockwaves cracked concrete.

Daisy landed on ground hard, the wind knocked out of her, ears ringing. She gasped for breath, hands flat under her shoulders. She gulped in air and coughed from the dust, twisting around to a sitting position. Speckles of blue covered the ground and the air in front of her was too thick to see through. She spotted Yoyo and Joey by her side and scrambled to her feet.

“Robbie!” she yelled, coughed and yelled in repeat. She swam through the dust cloud, trying to clear the air with her hands. Her boots squished over tiny bits of Kree as she walked to where he’d been standing. He was closest to the blast, and she knew that he’d be fine, but the irrational part of her brain was still panicking. 

She heard the tiny pops of flame before she saw him, adjusting the chain around his chest. The dust cleared just enough to see the white of his jacket.

“Robbie!” she called out, picking up her speed even as a sharp pain slammed through her knee. “You can’t do that to me!” Panic led to chastising and tears welling up in her eyes. It was all ridiculous and stupid but he was alive and that was all that mattered.

With no hesitation, she met him before the Rider was gone, felt the heat on his face as he came back to himself, felt the blaze under his skin as her hand slid around his neck, pulling his lips down to hers. It was Robbie who kissed her back, hand digging into her hair and arm sliding around her back.

Her heart was beating so fast she thought it may burst as she clung to him, her body curving into his, desperation taking on a physical form. Finally, when the need to breath became too much, she wrenched herself away, only to circle her arms around his neck, pulling him close and closing her eyes, balancing on the tips of her toes.

“Don’t do that to me,” she said, voice quieter this time as she squeezed him tightly in her embrace.

“I’m fine,” he insisted, both his arms circling around her, leaving no space between them.

“You can say that all you want but I’m never gonna believe it,” she mumbled into the leather of his shoulder. 

Noting that the sirens were blaringly close and they had a mess to clean up, Daisy peeled herself away, pausing briefly to look him in the eye. “I can’t lose you,” she said. “I love you.”

He cracked a smile, that stupid, glorious smile that always made her feel like a teenage girl again. “Te amo,” he replied followed by a chaste kiss. 


	4. gasp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This got a bit steamier than expected.

Okay, so she may have made some miscalculations about the size of this closet. But how was she supposed to know that it would be this cluttered? It wasn’t like SHIELD kept a record of closet sizes and contents.

Not that she really  _needed_  to be in a closet but she kind of  _did_  because Robbie wasn’t actually supposed to be here and it was the closest place she could find to hide him. She hadn’t anticipated being dragged into the closet herself, but it wasn’t the worst situation she could find herself in.

Robbie was all hands, which was totally not a bad thing, but it was hard to focus on the voices on the other side of the door with his hands on her ass and in her hair and his lips on her neck and collarbone.

He was definitely having some fun.

Daisy let out a small annoyed sound in her throat when she realized that, for whatever reason, there was a huge SHIELD meeting happening  _right outside the door_. Who knew how long it would last. She just hoped someone wouldn’t suddenly need a mop or a roll of paper towels.

She turned her head away from the door and caught Robbie’s nose with her chin. “Sorry,” she said, but he didn’t seem all that annoyed about it.

“Hello,” he said before kissing her full on the mouth, hands on her hips, making her lean backward into the door.

Daisy’s eyes flew opened and she scrambled to push him farther into the closet, hoping no one heard anything from the other side of the door. She lay her fingers over his lips so he would be quiet for a few seconds as she held her breath. “You’re really enjoying this aren’t you?” she said finally, trying to be angry with him but unable to force the smile off her face.

It was a  _tiny_  bit ridiculously thrilling to be sneaking around the SHIELD base, and Robbie was, to put it simply,  _hot_.

Not to mention sensitive and a fairly good listener and he had that amazing car and he was all around a good person despite, y’know, killing people regularly with his fiery hands of death.

His hands, which had been working wonders all night and now into the morning.

“You’re saying you’re not?” Robbie said, pulling her closer. She fell against his chest and wriggled her arms out from between them and hooked them around his neck. “What’re they gonna do to me, huh?”

He made a point of reminding her time and time again that he couldn’t get hurt or die. A stern talking to by Mack or May wasn’t going to stop him from coming around.

“It’s not you, it’s me,” Daisy said, then scrunched up her nose and shook her head. “I mean, I was the Director of SHIELD for like five seconds. I really should not be sneaking my boyfriend into the top secret base of an organization that shouldn't even exist anymore.”

Robbie’s hands stilled on her back where they crossed over her spine. “I’m your boyfriend?”

“Oh crap.” She rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the smug grin appearing across his face. Finally, she smothered his stupid face with her lips, tipping them both back into the hard metal shelves holding various paper goods.

Someone was bound to hear them but she really didn’t care that she was acting sixteen instead of nearly thirty. She dug her hands into the muscles of his back and through his hair. This was going oh so good, but oh so bad at the same time.

“We shouldn’t have left my room,” she panted out as quietly as she could, hoping to gloss over the fact that she was now pleading with her past self and wishing for time travel just to go back a little bit and keep them in her bunk just a little longer.

Robbie just shook his head and slid his hand along her jaw, mumbling something in Spanish that she didn’t quite hear and probably wouldn’t have understood even if she did, before kissing her again, sending them stumbling back toward the door where the meeting could possibly still be going on.

Her back hit pretty hard but she didn’t particularly care if she got caught now. She wouldn’t have protested some sort of teleport though. She really was aching to be in her room where they could have a bit more space and maybe a smidge more privacy.

“What do you think?” she whispered out, tilting her head back as he kissed her neck, sending shivers through to her toes. “Should be try to sneak back out?”

His response wasn’t much of a response. He kissed her again, pressing her fully back against the door, one hand on her face, one on her hip again. Her hands were about to go wandering to places they shouldn’t while in a not-so-private location. She may be okay with making out in a closet but she wasn’t entirely sure she was okay with sex in a closet.

He was warmer than hell—ha, she could laugh about that one later—and she’d be impressed if her heart didn’t burst from her chest any moment. They were a couple of buttons and zippers away from a low-point in her life that she wasn’t entirely—

She gasped. Actually gasped, breaking off the kiss. Her body trilled like it was some sort of freaking bird, all because his hand had wandered under the hem of her shirt and pressed against her skin. She was so hyped up, so turned on through their layers of clothes that the touch on bare skin sent her reeling.

“Shit,” she breathed out, trying to keep her thoughts focused enough to get them out of their current tiny predicament. She held him away from her with her hands on his shoulders just long enough for her to listen through the door. She didn’t hear anything and she wasn’t about to wait around in a closet all day. Turning back to him, she pulled him roughly toward her by the lapel of his jacket and kissed him hard and chaste on the mouth before risking opening the door.

Everyone had disbursed.

“Thank god,” she whispered out, grabbing Robbie’s hand and doing her best not to get them caught on their way back to her room. Which was the opposite place they should be going, but right now she needed Robbie sans clothes in her bed STAT. They could figure out a way to smuggle him out later.

Hell, by then she may not even care about trying to hide him.


End file.
